Light of Mineral Town
by Pomegranates
Summary: Jack is the commander-in-chief of a endless land, with his council of advisers from Mineral Town. He rules according to Islam. Yes, Yes, Jack has called for Jihad against the disbelievers.
1. Enter the Khalifah-King Jack

Knowledge is what Allah said, what His Prophet said, what the Companions* said.

*i.e. the companions of the Noble Prophet

-The scholar Ibn Al Qayyim Al Jawziyyah (may Allah the Most High have mercy on him)-

Rain fell on the mosque or masjid; an ordinary, simple looking building on next to the hospital. Inside the was a large circle of men sitting on the carpeted floor, the leader of the circle wore a black turban over his brown hair. This was Cliff (matured and middle aged), one of the Majlis Al Shura (Advisory Council) of the Islamic Khilafah, which ruled millions upon millions.

The students surrounding cliff carried pads and pens in their hand, ocassionally making notes, and listening raptly. There were about forty people altogether.

Also present was the Khalipah himself, Jack,the most powerful man in the land, sitting to the right of Cliff, the esteemed scholar, listening to his lecture.

It was after the Fajr morning prayer and it was still dark outside. The great scholar Nafi' mawla Ibn Umar, may Allah have mercy on him, also used to sit in the masjid from the Fajr prayer until the sun rose.

''You all know, if Allah wills,'' said Cliff,'' that the Islamic law is based on four foundations. They are:

1) The Book of Allah (the Qur'an)

2) The Sunnah (the sayings of the Prophet-on him be peace)

3) The Sayings of the Companions (may Allah be pleased with them).

4) Qiyaas - intellectual reasoning

As for Qiyaas, the scholar Ibn Abi Hatim, may Allah the Most High have mercy on him, in his work 'Al Jarh wa At Tadeel' says: ''

Qiyaas is the fourth foundation or principle in the Islamic law ( known as the Shariah) and it does not occur except using the previous three principles. So for someone who doesn't know those three, then based on what will he use his reasoning or judgement?''

oo00oo00oo00oo

The sun had risen, and the gathering had risen to their feet. They were smiling and shaking hands before exiting the Masjid.

Jack (middle aged), though he was counted among the people of knowledge himself he still attended the circles of his friend and advisor the scholar Cliff, just in case he knew something that he himself had missed [author: I heard that the scholars used to attend each others lectures from the audio tapes of the scholar Al Albani].

As Jack walked back to his home, he smiled and said the passage from the Book of Allah:

''And above every knowledgeable one, there is someone more knowledgeable''  
Which, in Arabic, is:

wa Fauqa kulli ze ilmin aleem 


	2. War is on the horizon

_Beneficial knowledge is better than Kingdom and Premiership. What do we mean by beneficial knowledge? The Book of Allah, and the Way of the Messenger of Allah._

-Shaykh Muqbil of Yemen (1933-2001)

The sun shone high above Jack's farm; it was noon-time. Having just had lunch, Jack and Grey, the Khalifah and Shura council member respectively, were discussing political issues, in the clear Arabic language.

''I think it's time to deal with our enemy, the neigbouring country of Kamreeka with it's King, Kai,'' said Jack, his hand leaning on a fence. '' There's happiness in the muslim lands, Alhamdulillaah, and the treasury is in a good state, and there are no wars, so we are in a position to do so.''

''Yes, Kamreeka is the leader of disbelief/Kufr in the world, let's strangle them,'' laughed Gray. ''From the military standpoint, we're prepared; with tanks, aircrafts, air craft carriers, M4 carbines and a large, well trained army.''

''It's sad that Kai responded to our envoy with the choice of war, but that's not surprising,'' sighed the Khalifah. 'Don't tell anyone yet though; war is deception. This way we' don't, by our actions, announce to the enemy ''take your preparations, we're going to attack you''''.

''Understood. We'll take them to Paradise in chains, as from what has been authenticated from the sayings of the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him,'' said Gray.

Jack's eyes sparkled, and he looked down at the brown, sandy ground and smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The redness from the setting of the sun slowly faded from the underside of the clouds in the sky. Inside the Mosque, another circle was being held by Cliff, wearing Indian/Pakistani clothes with a black turban. The group surrounding him was made up of some who were taking notes, and others were memorising his words without taking notes. Let us listen to what he is saying.

''Who can tell me a saying of the Prophet of Allah Muhammad, Peace be upon him [here the gathering murmurs in Arabic ''peace be upon him''], that is at the highest level of authenticity, in other words, _Mutawatir_,'' said Cliff.

''There is: Whoever lies upon me intentionally, then let him occupy his seat in the Hellfire,'' offered one of the students.

''Well done,'' commended Cliff.

oooooooooooooooooooo

''In Islam there is no gap between religion and politics. We have a scholar who wrote a book titled ''Islamic Politics''. More specifically, it was Shaykh Al Islam Ibn Taymiyah, may Allah have mercy on him, who wrote an excellent letter the full title of which is '' Politics of the Sharia for the reconciliation between the governor and governed''.

oooooooooooooooooooo

''The leader of the muslims should be a bone fide scholar, and from the tribe of Quraysh, which is one of the Arabic clans. Alhamdulillaah, such is the Leader of the Believers, our Khalifah Jack. It should be noted that the Ottoman Caliphate, though it's well known they were Turkish and not from Quraysh, they did station a man who was from Quraysh to be near the Khalifah, giving regard to the Hadith (Hadith-saying of the Prophet) that stated that the leadership of the Muslims must be from Quraysh.

So, accorrding to the scholars, the Muslim Leader, or Khalifah, when he orders a muslim to do an action, which in itself is Islamically permissable (i.e. not Haram, forbidden) then that order transforms into a obligation upon that muslim to perform. Of course, this is viewed with the principle of the scholars ''Obedience is only for the well-known, obvious and good commands''.

oooooooooooooooooooo

I heard this from a scholar, who said: ''some of the enemies of Islam have said: a cup of alcohol, and a beautiful girl are more harmful to the muslim than artillery and rifles. And we say to that: he has told the truth despite being a liar!

oooooooooooooooooooo

''One of our scholars said:'' the truth is, by it's nature, bitter. We read in the Qur'an, ''Indeed we shall cast upon you a heavy word''''.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The sky was pitch black, as the muslims left the masjid following the final congregational prayer of the day. Cliff passed through the door of the masjid into the fresh air, and stopped to shake hands with some friends, as is the known habit of muslims. As he walked home, he produced a gold coin from his pocket, held it between his fingers and looked at it momentarily, before returning it back to his pocket.


	3. The Kuffaar

_It's as if I'm watching the Prophet (May peace be upon him and his family) tell the story of a Prophet from amongst the Prophets; his people had beaten him until they made him bleed. As he was wiping the blood off his face, he was saying,'' My Lord, forgive my people, because they don't know''._

- Hadith from Sahih al Bukhari.

It was after the morning prayer, and Gray was holding a study circle in the Mosque at the end corner of Mineral Town. From the window, one could tell it was still dark outside.

Basil, who was a Christian, had come to the circle this particular morning, although he was in Mineral town he actually lived in a far-away land. Of course, everyone in Mineral Town was Muslim. He drew near to Gray, the great Scholar, and began speaking to him.

He said: ''I see you're all studying, reading and teaching''.

Gray said:'' Yes''.

''So, how long are you going to continue to study?'' continued Basil.

''Yes, we're going to continue to study, until Allah takes our souls,'' replied Gray after a pause.

Cliff, who was attending the circle of Gray then, nodded his head slightly. In his mind,  
he recited some Arabic poetry related to the point:

العلم لو طلبته كثير  
والعمر عن تحصيله قصير  
فقدم الاهم منه فالاهم

Which translates:  
''Knowldge, if you sought it, is present in huge quantities.  
And a lifetime, when trying to gain this knowledge, feels too short.  
So prioritise; learning the most important knowledge, then the next most important knowledge, and so on''.

00oo00oo00

Gray is leading the circle. Shall we listen to what he is saying?

''What is the meaning of Democracy? It means, ''the people rule the people''. No Book (of Allah) and no Path (of the Messenger of Allah), and no manliness, and no honour.  
The people rule the people.''

...

''The Kuffaar, these poor people don't know anything by the name of honour, or shame or shyness, in their societies... I heard from a soldier who was stationed in Bulgaria (yeah I know, break into the real world). He said that whenever a baby girl was born, one of those present would place his finger into the private parts of the baby, breaking her virginity.

This was so that later on, when the girl grew up and got married, her newly-wed husband would find her not a virgin, go to her family and say: ''She wasn't a virgin,''. Then they would reply: ''Oh, no that's since she was a baby.''

This was to protect her from blame, because, well, she'd be sleeping with guys before her marriage, and the husband wouldn't be the wiser, because of this what they did at the time of her birth. This is the extent to which they had fallen into misguidance and deviation.''

...

''Yes the Kuffaar ( i.e. the non- muslims) have advanced in technology and medicine, and this is through their efforts and hard work, not because of secularism. If we fight them, we don't have to be at the exact same level in military force, because we believers and they are disbelievers.

But we have to prepare for them whatever power we are able, to frighten the enemies of Allah and our enemies. We can't go with a kitchen knife, you know, and they have tanks and rifles.

What I'm about to say may annoy some of you: some scholars have said:  
المؤمن ضعيف في كل شيء الا ايمان  
والكافر قوي في كل شيء الا ايمان ولا ايمان عندهم  
The believer is weak in everything, except for in faith  
The Kafir is strong in everything, except for faith, and he has no faith.

Allah says that some among the Christians and the Jews are Believers, so we have to accept that, because Allah said it. But they are few, amongst the many.

The human being has only a limited energy. The muslims pray five times every day: three at night, and two in the day. Each prayer takes about 5-10 minutes, . Those who wish to are allowed to pray for longer then that.

So, they can't work at their jobs like the Kuffaar, who are fully immersed in their work, hence the worldly superiority that you see in some of their countries. However, they are not blessed, and will live miserable lives; look at how high the rates of suicide are in their countries. In relation to this, we read in the Qur'an, Allah says:

ومن أعرض عن ذكري فإن له معيشة ضنكا، ونحشره يوم القيامة أعمى، قال ربي لم حشرتني أعمى وقد كنت بصيرا، قال كذلك أتتك آياتنا فنسيتها وكذلك اليوم تنسى

''Whoever turns away from my remembrance, then for him is a distressful life, and we will raise him on the Day of Judgement blind. He says; ''My Lord, why did you resurrect me blind, when I used to be able to see?''  
He says: ''Like that, our verses (of Qur'an) came to you, but you (deliberately) forgot them, so today just like that, you'll be forgotten''.

An old line of Arabic poetry says: By presenting their opposites, the things become more clear. In english grammar it's known as ''juxtaposition''. So on the contrary, the believers are promised Paradise. What is in Paradise? Gardens, wearing silk, reclining on couches, rivers of honey, milk, wine, and water, and more private land than on the entire earth. Never ending, you'll never be asked to leave Paradise.

لهم فيها ما يشاءون كذلك يجز الله المتقين : ''In there they will have everything they want. That's how Allah rewards those who fear Him'' .


	4. First battle and war spoils

_Our Lord, the Blessed and Elevated, is above His throne, and He is separate from His creation, but He is with them in His knowledge._

- The great scholar Abdullah ibn Al Mubarak

Cliff was the leader of the troops in this battle. The battleground was a mountainous terrain with ravines, and many trees and shrubs within which troops could hide. It was midday, and the air was warm and slightly stifling. The enemy was an army of Kamreeka, and today their leader was Duke.

They were fighting each other with rifles, as the battle had broken out. Both sides lay hidden, and occasionally fired at one another.

''ALLAHU AKBAR,'' roared Cliff, rousing the troops.

_**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**_

rang the sound of the rifles.

Cliff and his troops were closing in to a small town in Kamreeka, with the goal of opening it to Islam; the population was a few thousand. First they had to remove this force.

''MOVE FORWARD,'' ordered Cliff, and the brothers gathered their munitions and ran along a ravine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

''AN NASR MIN ALLAH!,'' yelled Cliff.

''ALLAHU AKBAR,'' exclaimed the victorious muslim troops in unison.

On the floor sat Duke, tied in ropes. After suffering many casualties, the troops of Kamreeka surrendered with Duke still alive. The victory was swift, and the Kamreekan soldiers had claimed that they saw men dressed in all white robes killing some of their troops. These were the angels who helped the muslims.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What was left was the Ghanemah, the Anfal, the spoils of war. All the property and people of the town were divided equally among the small muslim army: according to the principle, ''Are you not victorious only due to the weak amongst you?''.

However, as in Ibn Taymiyah's book 'Islamic Politics', the commander is allowed to award an extra portion to whoever was clearly braver in the battle than the rest.

''Stu,'' said Cliff. ''because you excelled the others in battle, for you is the large farm at the north end of the Town.

The population of Forget me not valley, were now technically slaves. Those who were wealthy in the town were able to quickly buy themselves out of slavery, while the rest were lowered in status as a result of their leader Kai's mistake. Thus the muslims became wealthier.

''Here is a tall, strong man,'' said Cliff inspecting the slaves. ''He can carry heavy things from place to place, he is useful for manual work.''

''Here is a married woman; well, she _used _to be married.''

''Here is a young woman, it is allowed for the muslims to have fun with her''.


	5. Treasure

_We have a king who has no hand in the Kingdom_

_Except that on the day of ceremony he is wearing the crown_

_He used instated for the benefit of mankind, yet he's corrupt_

_So how can the shadow be straight when the stick is crooked?_

- Ancient Arabic poetry

Gray burst in to the embassy of Kamreeka with a group of men. He strode over to the now startled ambassador.

''War has officially broken out,'' said Gray, then he punched him hard in the face, sending him sprawling onto the floor, crashing into some chairs on the way.

The besuited ambassador lay on the floor, looking up at the pakistani-robed group as they gathered around him. One of the men gave a kick to his side, and another spat on him. Then the men left the embassy.

ooo0000ooo0000oooo

As the war continued between the the Khilafah and Kamreeka, Jack had the upper hand over Kai, with many victories and few losses. The war held the attention of the entire world, with all countries carefully watching this big international power-shift.

Cliff, who had been appointed by Jack as a Governor to the cities and towns that he 'opened', today had, after a long and difficult battle, had entered Flowerbud city victorious. Flowerbud was a huge metroplois and one of Kamreeka's major cities. As usual, slaves were taken, and the muslims gained unthinkable numbers of slaves and slavegirls, due to the great population of the city. There was complete difference between a free man and a slave.

Wearing cream coloured Afghani/Pakistani clothes and with a machine gun on his back, Stu saw and approached Cliff.

''Assalamu alaykum, Governor Cliff, there's something we want you to see,'' explained Stu.

Cliff and Stu made their way across the streets into a building that appeared to be a bank.

''When we opened the vault, we found this gold,'' said Stu.

Cliff's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Inside the vault on the floor was a stack of gold bars, approximately the size of a sofa.

''We're not sure how many tons of pure gold this is,'' said Stu.

Moments passed quietly, as Cliff and Stu and some muslim soldiers stood looking at the treasure.

''Stu, I want you to take this gold on a few trucks back to the Capital of the Khilafah, Mineral Town,'' ordered Cliff.

''Haadir ('affirmative' in Arabic),'' replied Stu.

ooo0000oooo000ooo

Cliff was giving a lecture on a mimbar, ( a three stepped, wooden pulpit in this case) in the Flowebud city square, where some tens of thousands crowded to listen. Many thousands more in the city were listening to the broadcast on the radio.

''Allah is the Lord of the East and the West and all in between the two.  
He is Lord of the Sky and the Earth, and all in between the two.  
Lord of you and your earliest ancestors.  
He created everything, and knows everything''.

ooooooo

''On the day of Judgement, The Overpowering One (Allah) will take His sky and His earth in His hand,'' Cliff raised his hand to the audience and began to close his fist and open his fist.

''Then He will say, I am the Overpowering One, where are the powerful tyrants? Where are the powerful tyrants?''

Cliff began lean to the left and to the right. One of the audience watching him, saw that the mimbar was shaking even at its base due to Cliff's movements; he thought, is it going to fall over and Cliff with it?

(This scene is similar to an authentic hadith in Sunan Ibn Majah).


End file.
